Deadpool: The Force Unleashed
by JaxxPoolDevil
Summary: The fourth part of the Deadpool Arkham Series! The events of Marvel's Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order has just passed, but when Deadpool finally returns to Arkham City with his recent wife Harley Quinn, they are dragged into the Star Wars galaxy! Wade now finds himself fighting the Galactic Empire and encounters Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller.
1. Prologue

**Author's** **Note**

**Hey there, folks! So in case any of you haven't seen my profile, I go by the name, JaxxPoolDevil. And I chose that name for a good reason. Now I'm sure that many of you are MARVEL fans and have read the awesome novels of Deadpool's adventures in the Batman Arkham series. And if you have, then you know that the author's name is DarkDevilKnight. The point of what I'm saying is I'm also a fan of his work and I've played both Batman Arkham and Deadpool AND...well, let's just say that I've been talking to him for about two years now. I haven't been writing any stories at all since then, but now it all changes. I've been interested in continuing DDK's work by expanding Deadpool's "dimensional" life with another universe to crossover with DC and MARVEL. That third universe would Star Wars and by that, I mean Star Wars: The Force Unleashed! ****DDK approved of my idea and I'm definitely excited to start my first official story. **

**My original plan was to wait until he finished his current novel, A Merry Arkham Christmas, but he's sadly putting that on hold right now. But he gave me permission to start MY novel ahead of time. So I'll give you some basic info. This new story will put Deadpool in the Star Wars galaxy and, like Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, Wade's adventure will be set during the events of the Force Unleashed video game. As you know, the game comes in different console versions. I'll mainly focus on the Xbox 360 version, but some chapters, such as this one, will be mixed with the Wii. This will take place six months after A Merry Arkham Christmas, which means there will be some references to chapters that DDK haven't published yet. However, this is also happening just two days after the new Nintendo game, Marvel's Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order! There will also be old 1980's songs in the series, which is courtesy of the character, Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord. So let's get ready and see how Wade will experience his new life!**

**JPD does not own Deadpool, Batman, or Star Wars.**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Deadpool's inner thoughts" the idiot ****side**

**"Deadpool's inner thoughts" the smart side**

_**"Song Lyrics"**_

Prologue: A not so long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

* * *

**Star**

**Wars**

* * *

**Deadpool: The Force Unleashed**

** The galaxy is on the brink of total darkness. The evil GALACTIC EMPIRE**

** has overthrown the Old Republic and now holds countless worlds in the**

**grip ****of fear.**

* * *

** Surviving Jedi Knights have gone into hiding from imperial forces. One lone **

** Jedi has been discovered on the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk, the Emperor **

** dispatched the Sith Lord Darth Vader to destroy him.**

* * *

** Meanwhile in another universe, the Merc with a Mouth Wade Wilson aka**

**Deadpool has defeated the Mad Titan Thanos, alongside an Ultimate Alliance**

**of super heroes and now returns to his new hometown of Arkham City with his**

**wife, Harley Quinn. But little does he know that his biggest adventure is about to begin...**

* * *

Kashyyyk-Many Years Ago

The Empire have completed their invasion on the planet and killed every wookie who tried to fight back. The entire village was destroyed and fire erupted from the wreckage of the devastating battle. Smoke rose from the complex and reached high enough in the night sky that the fire can be seen from a far distance to the island. Any surviving wookies either fled into hiding or were taken prisoners by imperial troopers.

On a beach where the wookie command tower collapsed, the rogue jedi named Kento Marek was defeated in combat and pummeled to the ground. As he struggled to get back on his feet, Darth Vader steps forward from the burning tower that he destroyed and stands in front of the beaten jedi with his sith lightsaber in his hand. "I sense someone far more powerful nearby..." Vader said in a deep tone. The second Kento stands up, Vader uses the force to lift him in the air and chokes him. "Where is your master?" Kento struggles to move his body in Vader's strong grip. "The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago." Kento answered in a painful voice.

"Then now you will share his fate." Vader ignites his lightsaber and attempts to execute Kento before the saber is force pulled out of his hand. He turns around and sees the individual in which he had sensed. The figure is revealed as a little boy who turns out to be Kento's son, Galen Marek. He held Vader's lightsaber in his hands and stared at it for a few seconds before looking at Vader with a scared look on his face. "Ah. A son." Vader says once he realizes Galen is Kento's child.

"Run!" Kento yelled for his son, but Vader kills him with the force choke and drops him before walking towards Galen. As Vader stood in front of him with his arms crossed, Galen held up the lightsaber and points its red blade at the sith lord. Vader wasn't intimidated by the child's pose, but he begins to see something within Galen's soul. He feels a strong presence of the force growing within the boy, a presence that he wasn't certain of sensing in any jedi or sith. Vader just stood there for a moment as Galen's spirit begins to intrigue him and brings belief that the son has a spark of the dark side within him.

"Lord Vader?" a stormtrooper commander spoke up in curiosity. Two other troopers were with him and all three aimed their blasters at Galen in an attempt to kill him. But Vader hesitates on the thought of destroying the child and finds a value of taking him in not as a prisoner, but as a student that can learn the ways of the sith. After pausing for a moment, Vader takes the lightsaber back and approaches the stormtroopers with a decision of killing them all. The soldiers scream in pain as the sith lord cuts them up and Galen watches in horror as they are all dead by Vader's lightsaber.

"Come with me. More will be here soon." Vader says as he deactivates his saber and takes the boy with him. He knows that if he wants to adopt Galen as an apprentice, he must keep it a secret from the Emperor, even if it mean slaughtering his own men to do so. As he leaves with Vader, Galen looks back at his dead father. But he doesn't cry in distress despite of watching him die, he just stares at his corpse before walking away.

Arkham City-Present Day

It's a nice and quiet day in Gotham with no gang wars, explosions or even super-villains wrecking havoc on its good citizens. The sun is shining bright enough that its light reflects off glass buildings and solar dishes. There's barely a cloud in sight and the birds are singing their beautiful morning tweets which wakes up some of the sleeping residents that live in the huge and brooding city.

The pleasantness also fills Arkham City, the middle and former prison site of Gotham. But it's also the town under the care of its mayor, Deadpool. Or so it seems as he is currently absent since he took a trip back to his universe and his fellow sibling, Lady Deadpool took his place as acting mayor until he returns. It has now been six months since Wade defeated the Red Skull and his organization, Hydra on Christmas Eve. Quincy Sharp and GCPD have chose to let Deadpool keep Arkham City and given him fundamental resources in gratitude of saving Gotham and the world from a domination crisis. Batman himself has also credited him for what he has done and agrees to help keep Arkham safe from any more terrorists, but he still doesn't fully trust Wade as a partner because of his annoying personality and sense of killing people.

All of the sudden, the silence in the air fades when a particular sound emerges from a far distance in the ocean outside of the city. A large air craft is speeding over the water strong enough to make small beach waves rise up and the sound is identified as some sort of music. The screening camera zooms in and reveals that the craft is a S.H.I.E.L.D. quin-jet approaching Gotham. The music is recognized as the song, "The Rubberband Man" by the old school band called The Spinners. Inside of the cockpit, we find our favorite Merc With a Mouth sitting in the pilot seat and dancing to the song playing on the ship's speakers.

_**"Got speed to move it. Get rubberband off the ground, uh." **_Deadpool raises his left fist as a dance stunt during the du-du chorus. _**"He lifted it well high." **_He then points his finger upwards and moves it around. _**"In the sky, y'all. And then he." **_And he dances his whole body. _**"Oh, get with, y'all" **_"Hey, y'all, prepare yourself for the rubberband man!" Wade sings out loud. "Sing it, Cage!" He yells down to the passenger sitting in one of the lower deck seats. It's Luke Cage, the bulletproof muscle man of Harlem, who's snoring through the song. **_"You've never heard a sound like the rubberband man!" _**Sitting in the lower seat next to him is Harley Quinn, who's pantomiming the lyrics. _**"You're bound to lose control when the rubberband starts to jam!" **_And sitting in the upper seat next to Deadpool is Danny Rand aka Iron Fist, the immortal weapon of K'un-Lun and he's apparently annoyed and sighing to the jam of stupidity around him.

"Did we really have to fly all the way without enjoying some silence for once?" Danny asked in a depressed tone. He clearly isn't fond of such loud noise and not-calming music. Wade would only turn to him and give him a "lighten up a little" face to talk some sense. "Oh come on, Fisty! Where's the fun in that crap when we can party up a flight in space!" Wade said to convince him otherwise.

**Yeah! Silence is for losers! We fly in dope-ass style, Baby!**

**People can find booming sound as a good way to clear their heads. Even if not everyone in the room likes it.**

Deadpool listens to his inner voices speaking and agrees with their statement of inspiration. "You're goddamn right, pals! Anyone who doesn't let music be a welcome experience are living under a fucking rock. Especially if it's old school like this one." He says while reaching into a compartment on the side of his chair and takes out a 1980's walkman that was plugged in to connect with the jet's sound system. As he unplugs it, he notices that the readers are present. "Oh, hey folks! Nice of you to join our little road trip home! I'm sure you didn't mind the disco moment like Iron Fist over here." Wade greeted the readers.

**I don't think they even tried to ignore it for a second, old chump.**

**Since their our fans, then they have to love almost everything we do!**

"Ah, what the hell am I saying! Of course you guys enjoyed my tunes! Otherwise, we wouldn't even be talking to each other right now! Isn't that right, babe?" Deadpool asks as he sticks his head out and faces downward a little to talk clearly to Harley. She turns towards him and faces upward with a cheery smile on her face as she totally agrees with his point. "Damn right, puddin! I certainly hate having fun with nothing to listen to! Harley said in enthusiasm.

Wade turns back to the readers in a positive attitude. "And you guys definitely remember my girl, Harley! Hot and crazy chick from Arkham Asylum, the gal I'm meant to be with, whose ex-boyfriend was a clown ass-hole who thankfully died and was forgotten last year!" he explained.

**Don't forget about the fact that he poisoned her once!**

"Oh right, that too. But we undid that by giving her our healing factor, which also put the voices in my head in her. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to permanently cure her since that poison blood made her hallucinate that sick Joker back on Christmas Eve." Deadpool kept on talking about his previous moments in Gotham though some of them brings back painful memories for him. "But we were able to help her deal with that problem and she's better than ever. She even got a new sexy look!" He stares at Harley to check out her style consisting of a red and blue jacket, sleeveless t-shirt underneath, shorts that leaves much of her legs uncovered and that she's blond again.

**Oh, baby! I cannot stop looking at that style!**

**Dude, she looks even hotter than when we saw her in that Arkham Knight trailer!**

"In case you all didn't notice, Harley gave herself a change of clothing and appearance. Guess what we got as a result. Her hot and sexy outfit and persona from that Suicide Squad movie in the DC Extended Universe! And I gotta tell ya, I can live with her like that forever!" Wade yelled in excitement over the fact that Harley Quinn has changed since last time.

**It would make the whole new character complete if she has her beautiful movie voice.**

**Yeah, but no since we're living in a gaming universe and we can't just switch our voice roles.**

**Ah, good point. Can't really mix those two together. But isn't there something else we need to share with everyone?!**

Hearing the voices' conversation causes Harley to sit up and face the readers herself. "Oh, we sure do! Check this out, boys! Harley said while sticking her right hand out to show a wedding ring being wore on her finger. "How do ya like this?!" Her ring gives off a tiny twinkle and Wade is thrilled by the fact that it's a sign of the recent bond the two of them has formed.

"Ho ho, it looks amazing, sweet cheeks! Do you chumps know what that ring on her hand means? It shows that Harley and I are married, yo! We're husband and wife now!" Deadpool excitingly gives the news to the readers.

**I'm so overjoyed. We're finally married to the woman of our dreams!**

**We met plenty of chicks in both this and our universes. It's wonderful that we found the right one for us.**

Another member of the group is stationed in the back of the jet cockpit. Seated a few feet behind Iron Fist is Louise Lincoln aka Killer Frost, who has remained silent and unnoticed the entire time. "The fact that you two love-birds keep reminding people about it makes me want to freeze both of your mouths up." she commented. Like Harley, Frost has also got a new look. Instead of her Earth-1 costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us, she's wearing a dark blue outfit consisting of smooth pants and a sleeved jacket that's closed up half way and enough to hide her breasts from Wade. Her icy hair grew out a bit. She lets it reach down her back and over her shoulders.

Danny rotates his seat to face towards Louise. "I would do anything to gain some peace and quiet, Frost. As long as it's a wise and necessary cause of action." He rotated back after speaking. Deadpool overhears the two of them talking and becomes displeased by their agreement to silence people just because they can be annoying. _"Sheesh, some folks just don't wanna shit up some fun for a living." _Wade thought to himself while turning his attention back to the readers. "Now you guys are probably wondering why the hell we're flying in a quin-jet back to Arkham City like we've been somewhere pretty far away. Guess that means I should probably fill you in."

**Oh, boy. This gonna be a LONG story.**

"You see, Harley and I just got married over a week ago and I decided we should pick how to celebrate our special day. Turns out the best idea I came up with is spending our honeymoon in MY dimension, which really excited her since she never saw my home before. Sadly, Killer Frost back there got bored of living in this universe, so she snuck along without us noticing and we sorta had to bring her as a third wheel. Anyway, we started our romantic vacation by hanging out in the Xavier Institute and I got a chance to introduce Harley to my old pals, the X-Men. It was actually the perfect time for us to visit them once I heard it was taco night, so I wasted no time in cooking up the food!" Wade goes on with his story about his most recent adventure.

**We kept on singing "taco night" the entire time in the kitchen! It was awesome!**

**Or at least it was while it lasted.**

"Aw, yeah. Then the mansion got attacked by both sentinels and the fucking Brotherhood of Mutants. That's when our honeymoon got ruined." Deadpool says in distress as he flashbacks to the moment where Juggernaut destroyed all of the tacos in the kitchen and how it pissed Wade off enough to make him go on a mission for revenge. "Actually, the chaos was only beginning at that time. After taking my vengeance, I got mixed up in a crisis involving that dickhead, Thanos collecting the six Infinity Stones to unleash cosmic destruction on the universe. Which is pretty much like any other day he tries to destroy all life forms. But this time, the situation was big enough to get almost every Marvel Super Hero I've ever known to assemble into one, humongous Ultimate Alliance to take him down. All of the original and new Avengers, Spider-Man and two of his Web Warrior buddies, those Inhuman kids Crystal and Ms Marvel, you name it. And after having a fight with those Black Order jack-asses who serves the grumpy Mad Titan, the X-chumps and myself became a part of the whole alliance jig. Harley and Frost wanted to join up too, but I couldn't put the ladies in that much danger and had to hide them somewhere safe while my team battled a load of Marvel villains that I completely didn't count all in a total number."

**Red Skull teamed up with the chick of death, Hela and took over Asgard earlier! Should've killed him on Christmas Eve!**

**We had to beat him out of the Asgardian Destroyer. Our body was beaten hard from hitting the iron that trash can was wearing.**

Wade isn't finished with his fascinating tale and keeps on talking as Luke Cage keeps snoring away. "The unbelievable part was our ultimate mad squad recruited some villains, or rather anti-heroes, we had to trust in order to save the universe from that purple son of a bitch. Venom, Elektra, Magneto, even that mischief douche-bag Loki. In the end though, it was worth it. We used all of our strength and defeated Thanos without any of our friends dying. But that was before we had to team-up with him at the moment his crazy son, Thane used the Infinity Stones to build himself a wicked god-armor and hatched a plan to make a new universe by destroying our old one! Not Cool!"

**Unfortunately for the poor kid, that armor was too powerful for anyone to wear and it ended up hurting the shit out of him.**

"So when that nasty effect kicked in, Thanos ended it by mercy killing Thane and took his own life in the process. The main result was both of them going out with a bang; though that's what we think. I've learned over the years that some guys don't stay dead for very long. Other than that subject, the heroes are hiding the stones in separate places in our dimension that nobody will find for a while as we are speaking. While I was getting ready to pack our stuff for the flight back to Gotham, my buddy Star-Lord gave me one of his 1980's walkman mix-tapes as a souvenir before he and his Guardians of the Galaxy flew off to protect the Space Stone." Deadpool spoke endlessly while holding up his new walkman.

**Those goof-balls sure make a lot of music racket when they're fighting giant-ass alien squids or whatever.**

**Even if Peter Quill is the only one who's loving the tunes.**

"This may sound like huge mumbo jumbo, but the adventure I just had is surprisingly the latest Marvel video game to have me as a playable character! Even though it's not exactly a sequel to MY awesome game, I had a blast being in one of the best heroes vs villains events in comic history! And you know what else, this new game is now available for anyone who spends hours pressing their thumbs on a controller! It's only on the transportable Nintendo Switch; sorry if you don't have the console because the game is very exclusive. Now as you can see, I invited half of the Defenders of Hell's Kitchen to tag along with us and enjoy the dark, brooding environment of my infamous Arkham-" Wade stops talking for a moment when he realizes that something feels familiar about him interacting with people whom nobody else can see or hear. "Wait a minute... If you guys are here...and if I'm babbling like there's no one around..." His face widens once he discovers that the new story is happening. "Are We Doing Our New Story Right Now!"

**I thought the author was taking a break after finally finishing that last story!**

**Don't you remember? We have a new author to write our Arkham series.**

**You Serious?! Does this mean we're doing our final Arkham Story at this minute?!**

**No, actually. All I know is this new guy and our OLD author are close buds and that the dude is creating a new type of part for our series.**

Hearing his serious voice spilling out the briefing jogs Wade's memory. "Ohhh, Riiiiiiiggggghhhhttt. I completely forgot about that! Listen folks, you'll be interested know we got ourselves a brand NEW author creating the next part of the Deadpool Arkham Series! This guy's probably a bit younger and a rookie at Fanfiction, but hopefully he's not a total fucker like the old author! About time someone else picks up the pencil." Deadpool is interrupted as his dog, Mr. Shuggums appears from behind the chair and licks Wade's face rapidly in excitement of being back home. He gently grabs the mutt's furry throat to push him away from the face before petting his head. "Hey hey, easy there little buddy. I'm happy to be home just as much you. Speaking of which, we should entering Arkham City airspace right now." He stops petting and pulls the brake lever.

The quin-jet makes an immediate stop and goes into hover mode. Wade has parked the jet over the Bowery area of the city. Buildings, the large bridge, and any property of the prison site that used to be wrecked during the night Professor Hugo Strange launched Protocol Ten have been rebuilt and improved since Deadpool changed the site from a prison into a place where crooks or thugs who formerly worked for Gotham villains can live in and join a gang that could do some bad shit for the right reasons.

Wade uses his belt to teleport himself right on top of the jet's middle section. He puts his hands onto his hips, breathes in the fresh air and gives a big exhale as he looks out to his territory. "Ah, nothing like the sweet scent of everything going back to a typical day. Us being back in our original game suit, no alien warlords threatening entire worlds and everyone is carrying on with nothing to worry about!" he says with pride.

**Glad it's time for Wanda to give back our mayor's seat.**

**I'm still not approving her decision of having that "prick" she's in love with as the new sheriff of this town.**

**She should realize being with him is huge mistake!**

"Can't say I disagree with you. After all the time I spent getting kicked in the ass by that guy, Wanda began dating him! Not to mention her arguing with me over him sticking around as the head of security for the same town I'm running! What could possibly be worst than-" a big thundering sound suddenly startles Deadpool and the team in the jet's cockpit. The thunder was loud enough to wake Luke up from his deep nap. "Huh?! What the hell's going on?! Are we there yet?!" Luke asked in astonishment. Wade looked up at the sky to see a big, weird hole appearing in the clouds. It grows in size slowly and builds up power to suck air in. "What in the fucking world is that?!" Wade yells at the odd sighting of an anomaly.

**I don't remember the weather forecast saying anything about a giant hole in the sky.**

A blue light fills the hole and generates into an air-sucking vortex, increasing the strength of its vacuum power. Cars, street lights, and rooftop components are caught in the gravity vacuum and gets sucked into the vortex one after another before more environmental objects in the city get pulled into the fray. Gravity disruptions also starts to pull the quin-jet in with a serious amount of strength. "I don't like what's happening out here!" Iron Fist said in a troubled tone, which was all he can say before the cockpit windshield is forcefully torn off and leaves everyone exposed to the gravity vacuum.

The vortex quickly lifts Danny out of his seat and attempts to pull him in. He grabs onto a staircase railing to try to resist its overwhelming power. "Egghh! It's. Too. Strong. To escape from! Can't. Hold on. Much. Longer- AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The vacuum overpowers him and lifts him away from the jet. Deadpool watches in horror as Iron Fist is immediately sucked into the hole in the sky. "Danny!" He cries in shock. Luke, Frost and Mr. Shuggums starts to lose mobility as well. "Oh, you got to be shitting meEE- WHOOOAAAA!" Frost is caught by the vortex and carried away in a matter of seconds. Luke willingly lets the gravity grab him too and catches Louise in his arms to shield her from harm. "Hang on tight to me!" he tells her as both of them are dragged in and vanishes inside the hole. Mr. Shuggums becomes the next victim. As he is carried away, the mutt moans in fear.

"Uh oh- AAAHHH!" Harley also is unable to maintain her balance and shouts in terror as the vacuum traps her too. "HARLEY!" Wade jumps to grab her wrist and uses his free hand to hold onto a control panel in the cockpit in a desperate attempt to save Harley from the gravity disruption. But it only sucks in more city property and gets stronger.

**Whatever that thing is, it's growing in size and strength each second! We'll get caught too!**

As his body stretches out painfully, Deadpool begins to lose grip of Harley's wrist. "Stay with me, babe! Don't go giving up on me!" He refuses to let go of her. despite the vortex continuously trapping whatever's weak enough to lift into the air. Harley looks Wade with the total belief that neither of them can get away from this catastrophe. "Puddin, it's no use! There's nothin' we can do to get out of this...Hopefully, we'll at least find each other alive!" she spoke to her husband before her hand slips through his grip and screams dramatically as the vacuum drags her up into the sky-hole.

"NO!"/**"NO!"/****"NO!"**

Wade and his head voices all cries out, afraid of her possibly vanishing forever. The vortex concludes its rampage by focusing on Deadpool and the quinjet, pulling both of them in. He however loses mobility more than the jet as the gravity grabs his body, taking him away from the panel he was holding and lifts him up fast from the aircraft. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Wade screams while the vortex drags him in, causing him to be the final victim to disappear in the inter-dimensional hole that has been mysteriously created.

Prologue end

**Author's note**

**And that's the story begins! Whew, talk about a LONG intro! Took me a lot of work to get this done, you know. Re-creating that Guardians of the Galaxy song scene from Avengers: Infinity War, writing good character dialogue and giving the plot of this whole chapter in the best way! I just hope it's good enough to compare to the previous Arkham stories. As you may notice, I kinda avoided DDK's thing of mentioning actor names when I introduced Harley's new outfit. Don't really want go into a strict area such as that on my first story. I'm sure you guys can understand. And another thing, Killer Frost was introduced in Merry Arkham Christmas, but DDK never mentioned whether it was her in standard outfit or from the Superman Regime on that other DC earth from Injustice. So, I'm going to assume the this Louise is from Earth-1.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and are anxious to see what Wade is about to get himself into! You might've guessed by now why I did made that portal in the sky. Now listen, I'm not entirely sure about how fast I can get more chapters published. I got a pretty busy life going on, some awesome video games coming up and most unfortunately, my last year in high school is almost here. I should get at least one chapter done before 2019 ends. Hopefully, my fastest pace can be finishes one chapter a month, but I'm just estimating. So I'd appreciate it if you be patient with me.**

**Other than that, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave reviews and your opinions about this prologue! See ya around!**

**JPD out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! JaxxPoolDevil here with the first ACTUAL chapter of Deadpool's story in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed! I'm betting you're curious to find out what happened after Wade and his team got sucked into that hole in the sky above Arkham City. Which is good because now we'll see how our Merc with a Mouth gets involved with the war against the Empire! So let's get started.**

JPD does not own Deadpool, Batman, or Star Wars

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Deadpool's inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpool's inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 1: What the hell is this?!

It has been years since the planet Kashyyyk fell into the hands of the Galactic Empire. The wookies have been decimated in strength, numbers and hopeful spirit. Many of their brave warriors who fought to protect the people have been executed for treason. What's left of their species were taken prisoner and turned into slaves forced to live without freedom.

The death of Rogue Jedi Knight Kento Marek left his son, Galen to be adopted and raised by Darth Vader. Seeking to bring out the darkness within the boy, Vader trained him to use the force as a weapon for destruction and taught him the natural ways of the Sith. After many years learning under the dark lord's wing, Galen Marek has grown up into Vader's apprentice, Starkiller.

But his training is still far from complete and the time has come for his first true test. Vader gives a briefing that his spies have located a Jedi General named Rahm Kota, who's currently attacking an Imperial shipyard above Nar Shaddaa. Starkiller is tasked to destroy him and bring back his lightsaber, but must also avoid being discovered by the Emperor and kill everyone aboard who could be a witness, Imperials and Kota's men alike. He accepts the mission and sets out to hunt down his target. Galen is accompanied by his droid companion PROXY and Imperial pilot Juno Eclipse, who upgraded his ship named the Rogue Shadow without approval.

With Deadpool

Suffering from the disastrous effects of the inter-dimensional vortex, Wade is knocked out cold and the world around him turned black. After several hours passed by, he starts breathing while trying to regain consciousness and slowly opens his eyes, but has trouble due to nausea and eye-sight malfunction. As the nausea subsides, Deadpool becomes fully awake to stare at a solid ceiling above him and groans loudly with the dizziness going around in his head.

_"Oh fuck." _he thought to himself before lifting his upper body side and sits upwards. Just as he wakes himself up from his coma, his dizzy head starts to inflict some pain. "Aw. Shit, my head hurts!" he says while grabbing his forehead.

**Feels like I'm gonna hurl on the inside! Oh god, Awww!**

**Uhh, guys...Where in the universe are we?**

Recovering from his nausea, Wade centers his eyes to look ahead and discovers he's in some sort of hallway. The floor, walls and ceiling are all made out of solid steel, designed as if it's meant to be resistant towards gunfire or conventional weapons like knives. A small alarm siren is heard ringing through the hall, obviously means there's a huge emergency going on. Deadpool inspects the unfamiliar area in confusion of not knowing how he got there at all. "Harley? Mr. Shuggums?" Wade calls out their names, but doesn't hear a response from either of them. He gets off the floor and stands up to get a better view of the place.

"Frost? Luke?" Neither of the two are present. "Danny?!" He raises his voice so that his friends can listen better, but nobody responds to his cry. The air is filled with silence as Deadpool is the only person in the room.

**I don't think anyone's here, buddy.**

**Does that mean we're all alone?!**

**Yes! What part of that didn't you fucking understand.**

Wade soon realizes none of his friends, especially Harley, are with him and lowers his head in depression of being separated from the love of his life who just became his full time bride and partner of crime-killing. "My god, where are you babe?" He grieves for a moment before the silence is broken by explosive sounds erupting from outside of his area, which makes him snap out of his pity party and turn around to see a window behind him. Looking through the glass, Wade sees an unknown number of air crafts flying around and shooting at one another. Certain of those ships are firing what seems to be red laser bolts while others are shooting green ones.

"What the hell's going on out there?" he talks to himself with no idea of what's happening outside. But what he hasn't figured out yet is the main environment around him. Knowing nothing about the current circumstances, Wade looks closer at the dogfight and sees tiny stars everywhere far away from his location. Noticing them and how black the sky is, his face begins to widen as he immediately finds out that he's not on Earth anymore. "Holy Shit! We're In SPACE!" Wade yells out loud while stumbling backwards in shock.

**What?! How is that possible?! Hey, did we get teleported by the Space Stone again?!**

**No, I don't think so. From what I remember, we got sucked into some weird, scary vortex.**

**Is that supposed to be any different?**

**Well I doubt the stone could make a hole in the sky that sucks up parts of a city.**

He looks around the place to figure out how he's in space before turning to the author with a freaked out expression. "YO, NEW GUY! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE?! WHY DID THAT VORTEX THINGY POP UP OVER MY TOWN?! How are we even in outer space?! And mostly importantly, WHERE'S HARLEY?! Plus of course, all my other pals?!" Wade shouts in fear and fuming rage at the author. His next words are interrupted when a "beep" sound is heard from one of his pockets. "Huh? Wher- Wait, is that my phone ringing?" he asks while taking his iPhone out. Wade turns the screen on and sees a new text message from a person designated "JaxxPoolDevil". **(A/N The author of the story./**

Everything will be explained to you, DP. So calm the hell down!

That whole fiasco happened as an opening to the plot of this story. It was never permanently destroying anything.

A space-time distortion "thingy" occurred and it created the weird portal over Arkham City, sending anything or anyone 

caught in it to another universe.

**Space-time distortion "thingy"?! Really, is that what he's calling it?!**

**Well, that does provide us with SOME information at least.**

"Oh, so this dude's gonna text us whenever he has somethin' to say instead of speaking directly? Ehhh, I guess it's better than the old author throwing bricks in our face" Deadpool says before typing another text for the author. "Okay. Thanks for. Clearing that up. Now please. Tell me. If Harley. And the rest of the gang. Are still. Fucking alive! [sends text] That should give him the message." Wade waits patiently for a few seconds and then he gets a text back.

Yes, they are. But they're all separated from you're location. 

I actually don't know where they ended up. So you gotta go and find each one of them.

You can start by going down the hallway you're in until you see a solid door.

"Go down this hall to a door? How the hell is that supposed to help us find them?!" He puts the iPhone back in his pocket and follows the authors instructions by walking down the hallway he's in right now. "If this is the guy's way of screwing with us, I'll shoot him in the fucking face."

**Do any of you think something about this place is a bit...familiar?**

**Ahh, now that you mentioned it, I feel like we've seen those flying ships somewhere before.**

**Or maybe from something on TV.**

Deadpool arrives as the door the author was talking about. "Alright, this looks the solid door he told us to look for. So now what do we-" he spots something unusual on the other side of another window towards his right. It shows the view of a large hangar containing more air crafts, only these ones are attached to railings beneath the ceiling. Their designs consist of two black hexagon-shaped wings and a silver cockpit with a glass windshield between them. Wade steps closer to look at them better and starts to get an odd feeling that he recognizes them from somewhere.

"Wait a minute...I know those space thingies. What the hell are they doing here?" he mutters to himself upon realizing the ships he's staring at are actually Imperial TIE Fighters, one of the fictional vehicles from the Star Wars Galaxy.

**Hm...Aren't they some of those TIE Fighters that we have toy models of?**

**They are...Something's not right. Where or what did we wake up in? And why is the author hiding stuff about it?**

Suddenly, loud explosive sounds are heard from the other side of the door in front of Deadpool. "Whoa! What was that huge "boom" just now?" he puts his ear up against the door to hear what's going on. Wade listens closely to some sort of laser shooting sounds followed by painful screaming noises, like people are getting killed.

**Sounds like there's a gunfight going on out there.**

**But why are we hearing lasers instead of normal bullets?**

**Doesn't matter. I say we get this thing open and see what's up.**

Agreeing with his inner voices, Wade pulls out a pack of C4 explosive and places it on the door before stepping away to a safe distance. "Let's blow this tin can." he says while holding the detonator and pressing the button. [BOOM!] The door is blown away once the C4 explodes, leading the way into the hangar. Smoke from the explosion clears up and reveals a balcony leaning up against the hangar's left wall. Deadpool walks out and stands on top of the balcony while waving his hand to chase away the smoke. "Whew! That's what happens when you mix C4 with a bean burrit-WHAT THE?!" Wade's face widens in shock upon seeing two familiar soldiers standing in front of him.

They're wearing white armor and bulky helmets with black eye lids and gas filters. But the more intimidating things about them are the unusual weapons being held in their hands. Wade recognizes these designs and quickly figures out the soldiers are two of the unforgettable stormtroopers who serves the Galactic Empire. "Hey, you are not authorized to be in this area! What are you doing here?" One of the troopers shouts at him in disturbance of his presence, but he just continues to stand completely still with that shocked expression. Deadpool has seen a lot of crazy and weird shit over the years though they have became less insane to believe each time, but this is something too awkward that he can't tell if it's real or not.

**WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW ARE THERE ACTUAL STORMTROOPERS RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR FACE?!**

**This has to be some kind of a joke! The author's probably screwing with us.**

Wade listens to what his serious voice is saying and believes that this is all just a prank set up to mess with his head. "Oh, so you two are supposed to act like stormtroopers and scare me just for entertainment. In a matter of fact, I'm betting this whole place is some replica of Star Wars!" he then shouts in the air at the author. "Okay Dweeb, Very Funny! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, you got me! Well joke's over, you can quit it now! If this is your idea of a story, then it's not working at all!" The troopers both points their weapons at Wade to prevent him from making any sudden moves.

"You are trespassing on property of the Empire! Stand down or we will shoot!" They prepare to shoot him, but he's still convinced that it's an act and slowly walks up to them. "Listens boys, I really admire your determination to make the author happy, but this isn't the way to get credit or improve your reputation. So why don't you put those toy blasters down and- OW, OWW, AAGGGHHHH!" The stormtroopers suddenly shoots blaster bolts at Wade in the chest and causes him fall backwards onto the floor, but not without groaning from the hits he took.

"Ow. Shit, that hurts!" he leans up and looks at the steaming scorch holes on his suit. "Wait...WHAT?!" he stares back at the troopers and freaks out realizing that they aren't cos-players.

**Hang on. Did those guns just hit with laser bolts? ...Then that MEANS!**

**The blasters aren't replicas at all! Those are real stormtroopers!**

**Oh god, now WISH it was a dumb prank!**

Deadpool wastes no time in getting back on his feet to defend himself as his cellular healing factor regenerates his wounds. The troopers witnesses his super-power taking effect in shock and confusion.

Stormtrooper 1: What the hell?! He's regenerating!

Stormtrooper 2: Huh?! How is he doing th-

[BANG!] [BANG!] Wade grabs one of his pistols and shoots both of them in the head. They simultaneously faint with blood leaking from their bullet holes. Still freaked out by what just happened, he breathes heavily while stepping towards the now dead stormtroopers' bodies to inspect their equipment. Wade picks up one of the blasters and examines it carefully to make sure it really isn't a toy.

"This thing isn't made of plastic or whatever they make toys out of, has actual gun configurations and feels sturdy enough like it's been in a war... Dude, I don't the author's messing around with us after all." the discovery brings trouble and concern to his face. Deadpool begins to feel like he's in a very familiar galaxy that he never thought would be real. "Hang on, if we're not in our or Harley's universe..."

**Guys... I think that distortion vortex thing sent us into Star Wars!**

**WHHAAAAATTT?! AS IN THE MOVIE FRANCHISE WE LOVE SO MUCH?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!**

**I have no idea! Nothing here makes sense even to me!**

"But if we're Star Wars, then- (gasp!) HOLY SHIT, THAT'S WHAT THIS STORY'S ABOUT! WE'RE MAKING A THREE-WAY CROSSOVER WITH STAR WARS!" Before Deadpool could continue yelling about he just figured out, more explosive and laser noises erupt from his right. "AGGH, MY GOD!" the commotion gives him a heart attack. Wade looks over the balcony railing and sees a blaster battle going on between eight stormtroopers and four other soldiers wearing some kind of military gear similar to the Rebel Alliance from the Original Trilogy.

"Who the heck are the four guys in front of that door?" he talks to himself in curiosity of the militia soldiers guarding the hangar exit from imperials.

**You think they might rebels?! I hope they are!**

**They're outfits resemble the rebellion, but I can't really tell.**

**Well either way, I say we get down there and give 'em a hand!**

Wade listens to the idiot voice's suggestion and smiles in agreement with pleasure. "Oh ho, now you're talking. Let's have ourselves a little fun in this galaxy!" He leaps over the balcony and lands in the middle of the room. Both sides of troops stops firing the second after he makes his entrance and stares at the Merc with a Mouth, wondering what's the deal with his appearance.

Deadpool turns to the stormtroopers with a sinister grin on his mask, making them all feel a bit nervous. "Hey there, bucket-heads! Just dropping by to say you're all on vacation. PERMANENTLY!" He takes out his twin swords and charges with a loud roar. Wade starts cutting up the stormtroopers, despite them firing blaster bolts to attack back.

The militia troops does nothing but watch as Deadpool slices off arms, legs, plus one head with blood splattering all over the place. "Uhh, is that man supposed to be in our battalion?" one of the soldiers asked wondering if Wade's not hostile. But his squad didn't know anything about him either. "No, I don't think so. The general would notify us if he recruited someone like...whoever that is." another guy said.

Five of the stormtroopers are already killed. The three left begins to shake in fear of the crazy masked mercenary. _"Hm. Based on my skill of telling emotional reactions, I say these chumps are scared to death. Perfect!" _Wade thought to himself while being entrapped by two of terrified troops. They both have their index fingers on the blaster trigger, but hesitates to actually shoot him.

"(breathes) This is your only warning, scum! Drop your weapons and surrender now or- ULGH!" Wade stabs both of them in the gut, making them drop their blasters before pulling his swords out. The bodies immediately collapse onto the floor and leaves one last stormtrooper still standing. "Looks like you're all that's left for me, pal. Any last words?" he asks while pointing one of his swords at the trooper's head, which causes himself to become too scared to even move. He couldn't even think of what to do after watching his men being slaughtered in cold blood.

His emotional state is now overwhelmed and can now do nothing but throw his blaster away and put his hands up in the air. "Alright Alright, I give up! You can have anything you want, just don't kill me!" the trooper pleads.

**Wow, this one knows when's the perfect time to quit!**

**Impressive****! Didn't think any of them uses their brains.**

"Hold! You have done enough. We'll take this trooper in for questioning." The militia steps in to halt the execution and arrests the surviving stormtrooper. Disappointed that his killer moment got squashed, Deadpool sheathes his swords onto his back and stares at the armed men. "You know, I could've handle it myself." The lieutenant of the group stands in front of Wade, determined to ask some questions.

"Witnessing your overkill performance, you don't seem to be imperial and you're definitely not one of ours. So who the hell are you?" the lieutenant requests answers. Wade doesn't resist or assault the men. He simply complies and starts providing them with personal information. "Hey, easy with the defensive act, man. The name's pool, Deadpool. And if you guys aren't evil or anything, then I'm on your side. Just let me prove it, okay?" Wade responds.

The militia inspects his outfit, learning about the design origin and determining if he's telling the truth. "Ah, I don't think you'll have to prove anything. Your gear is unfamiliar, but convincing that you're not hostile to us at least. And you've saved our squad just in the nick of time, we are in your debt...Despite the mess you left behind." the lieutenant praises.

**Did the party pooper just give us a complement?**

**Dude, we never get that from military chumps!**

_"How wicked!" _Wade's thoughts are interrupted when the lieutenant continues speaking. "Mind telling us what you're doing on board this shipyard, Mr. Pool?" He redirects his attention and focuses on the question he was asked. "Ehh. To be honest, I don't know how I even got here in the first place. Actually I kinda do, but's it's too much of a crazy story. Hang on, did you say shipyard?" Deadpool asks in curiosity of what he had heard about the location.

"Affirmative. What you're currently inside of is an imperial shipyard designed to manufacture TIE Fighters for the Empire. We're on a mission to destroy it from the inside and stop the productions for good." the lieutenant debriefs details involving the shipyard's purpose as Wade pays attention to he has to say.

"Oh! Thanks for clearing that up! Listen, I'm searching for my wife, Harley and three friends who were supposed to be with me. Plus my pet dog who follows me around everywhere." Wade now explains his situation of the fact that his team is separated. "They all went missing when I woke up in this dump and I'm guessing they might be on board somewhere, though I could be wrong. Any chance you can help me find them in time before your boys blow the place up?"

The lieutenant takes a minute to consider Deadpool request, which is hard to do since there is an important mission to complete. Yet the merc saved his life, as well as the lives of his men. So he comes up with a suggestion and agrees to help in one way. "I'm afraid I can't go with you, sir. But maybe our jedi general, Kota can assist you in finding your friends. Take the exit behind us and meet up with him on the command bridge."

**Wait, there's a jedi in this station?! **

**I'd say it feels like a dream, but we just killed ten stormtroopers with open eyes!**

**Oh man, we're in for a load of surprises today!**

Wade feels immense excitement upon hearing the news that a man who's part of a certain heroic order is a few floors above him. "A jedi, huh?! Whew, not gonna miss that chance! I appreciate the help, buddy! Now, time to go and meet the guy!" he runs off through the hangar exit while obnoxiously cheering for himself. The Lieutenant watches as Deadpool makes a fast getaway.

"Be careful! There are stormtroopers everywhere on this station!" he shouts at Wade, giving him a warning before he disappears. One the militia soldiers approaches the lieutenant with a concerned and not encouraging look on his face. "I hope you know what you're doing, sir. The last thing we need are stowaways running around the place." The trooper's worry is clearly noticed.

Suddenly, someone leaps out of nowhere and lands on the floor right behind the militia. They turn around and sees an unidentified man, who is a human. He's wearing a suit consisting of rags, several scars and a piece of armor over his shoulders. "Hey, who are you supposed to be?!" the lieutenant asks, but there is no response. The figure stands straight up and stares at the soldiers with a sinister expression.

They aim their blasters at him, suspecting that he's an enemy. "Don't move! We will open fire!" The man is not startled by the threat one bit. Without taking a step forward, he reaches to his belt and slowly grabs some kind of weapon. It is revealed to be a lightsaber, a primary sword-like weapon of Star Wars. He holds it at his side and presses a button to activate it's blade, which appears to be red. This signifies the man is an apprentice of the Sith, people who uses the dark side of the force. "Where is the jedi?" Starkiller demands.

Chapter end

**Author's Notes**

**And that's chapter 1, everybody! Now we finally get to see Deadpool's new adventure in Star Wars. You know, it takes a lot of time for me to type this stuff in. Trying to make it fun and everything. Believe me, it'll happen for every chapter I work on. But I won't stop doing it!**

**So you're probably wondering how the fuck Deadpool even knows Star Wars and why his reactions were freaky. Well, if you ever watched stuff on TV that has references to old classic movies, then you would figure this out. I thought it would be interesting to have the Skywalker Saga ****itself as a movie series that exists in Wade's universe. **

**Deadpool: WOW DAMN, THIS STORY IS GONNA BE AWESOME! STAR WARS, STAR WARS!**

**"sigh" Oh boy. Anyway, I act as fast as I can to keep this thing going and see how Starkiller's role will play out! Until then, see you soon!**

**JPD out!**


End file.
